


Mi mundo eres tú

by gold_skiesss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BOKUAKA CANON, M/M, Me inspiré un poco del manga, Time skip but plotwist, los amo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_skiesss/pseuds/gold_skiesss
Summary: Akaashi decide asistir al famoso partido de los Black Jackal contra los Adlers, esperando apoyar todo lo posible a su novio. O donde Bokuto está feliz porque Akaashi  lo está observando.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Mi mundo eres tú

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Es mi primer trabajo aquí, y lo he echo bastante a la rápida en verdad. Espero les guste. Y sí, es un poco del time-skip, pero la verdad me he desviado... ¿cómo decirlo? Me he desviado bastante. ¡Pero todo sea por Akaashi y Bokuto! Me encantan demasiado, lo siento. ¡Espero disfruten de esta corta ocurrencia!

Akaashi había extrañado todo el alboroto que significaba estar en uno de los partidos más esperados de la temporada. Y le gustaba, para qué decir que no: la gente caminando de un pasillo a otro, los entrenadores hablando los unos con los otros y jugadores corriendo de un lado a otro en busca de mochilas y bolsos olvidados en las bancas.  
Había algo dentro de todo aquel caos que le resultaba familiar, reconfortante. Y no le sorprendía. Después de todo, sus años en la secundaria habían sido uno de los mejores en su vida, y él no había sido un mal jugador. Nunca, de hecho.  
Además, claro, sin contar la relación que había creado con Bokuto gracias al talento que había tenido como armador.

― ¡Akaashi! ―sintió una voz gritándole tras su espalda. Tras dar media vuelta con un Onigiri del puesto de la familia Miya, se encontró cara a cara con el protagonista de todos sus pensamientos. O, al menos, la gran mayoría. ―Sabía que te encontraría aquí. Siempre vienes a buscar estos Onigiris.

―Bokuto-san ―respondió, sonriendo. Se encontraba vestido de pies a cabeza con su uniforme negro de los Black Jackals, sonriéndole detrás de una fina capa de sudor producto de los dos primeros sets que ya se habían jugado.

Akaashi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tirársele encima.  
Probablemente aquello sería un poco asqueroso.

―Ya falta poco para que comience el otro set. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bokuto le sonrió. De improviso, le quitó rápidamente uno de los Onigiris que traía en la mano y le dio una rápida mordida, devolviéndolo nuevamente a su lugar de origen. Akaashi frunció el ceño, burlón.

―Estaré bien. Solo quería verte ―respondió, con la boca llena. Akaashi pudo vislumbrar fácilmente aquel brillo que se apoderaba de esos ojos de Búho cada vez que se encontraba ante un partido, y sonrió.

Le ponía feliz verlo feliz, y aquello, lamentablemente, se le hacía endemoniadamente cursi. Demasiado para su gusto.  
Sin embargo, no se reprimió.

Poniéndose levemente en puntillas (o al menos lo suficiente para alcanzar su mejilla) Akaashi depositó un delicado beso en la piel caliente de Bokuto. Sabía que al mayor le ponía feliz que su novio fuera a apoyarlo a sus partidos, y más cuando eran tan importantes como el que se encontraban disputando ese día, por lo que Akaashi no había tenido mayores problemas para conseguir un día libre en su trabajo, con la vaga excusa de haber tenido que ir al médico.  
Bokuto sonrió inmediatamente. Y sin mayores preámbulos, se encargó de acercar el cuerpo frío de Akaashi hacía el suyo, logrando un exquisito contraste entre el caos que era Bokuto y la calma que era Akaashi.

―No sabes cuan feliz me pone que hayas venido ―susurró contra su oído. El menor sonrió, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos. ―Solo obsérvame Akaashi, por que estoy a punto de conquistar el mundo.

El sonido de una voz anunciado por los altavoces que el comienzo del tercer set estaba a punto de comenzar fue todo lo que necesitaron para que el abrazo se disolviera. Akaashi se lamentó vagamente al momento en que su cuerpo se volvió a encontrar sumido en el frío, pero lo dejó ir con la promesa de que fuera la estrella de aquel set.

Bokuto levantó un puño.

― ¡Este va a ir por ti, Keiji!

En una fracción de segundo, el mayor dio media vuelta en sus talones para encontrar hábilmente la mirada del pelinegro a través de la multitud.

―Solo obsérvame.

•

Akaashi se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos más cercanos a la cancha que fue capaz de localizar. El bullicio a su alrededor crecía cada vez más a medida que el partido avanzaba; con una mitad de los espectadores apoyando a los jugadores de Schweiden y la otra mitad a los jugadores de los Black Jackals.  
Akaashi se sorprendió gratamente al reconocer tantas caras familiares entre el público, pero no se molestó en ir a saludar. No cuando Bokuto estaba a punto de hacer su primer saque en el set, moviéndose de un lado a otro como si de un niño emocionado por un nuevo dulce se tratara.

―Los saques de Bokuto Koutarou son un arma muy poderosa ―escuchó a un par de personas comentar tras él. ―Tiene una fuerza imparable. Me daría terror tener que frenar uno de sus saques. Es decir, ¡míralo! ¡Pobres brazos!

Akaashi sonrió con suficiencia. Era verdad. Bokuto había estado practicando muy duro cada día para llegar a donde se encontraba parado ahora. Y lo seguiría haciendo, de eso Akaashi no tenía duda alguna. A pesar de su complicado humor en la cancha, sus habilidades eran innegables. Nadie podía dudar de la fuerza que Bokuto emanaba con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, como si realmente fuera capaz de arrancarte los brazos con cada remate que daba. Y aquello, solo dejaba en evidencia que cada peldaño que Bokuto había escalado para llegar al estado en el que se encontraba ahora, había valido la pena. Había valido cada dolor, cada lesión, cada desgarro, cada golpe.  
Y, también, había valido cada día que Akaashi lo había estado esperando en el departamento que compartían, cada tarde después de sus entrenamientos con una taza de té y una manta, dispuesto a escuchar cada anécdota que el mayor tuviera para contarle.  
Porque, sin que Akaashi lo notara, aquello había sido una de las mayores fuentes de motivación que Bokuto había tenido en su vida. La tranquilidad y paz que significaba tener a alguien esperándote cada día en tu hogar, dispuesto a escucharte, a aconsejarte.  
A amarte.

Akaashi se tensó en su asiento a medida que Bokuto golpeaba la pelota una y otra vez contra el suelo, esperando ese tan bien conocido sonido del pitido que indicaría el inicio del saque.  
Llegado a ese punto, el gimnasio era un total caos. La gente a su alrededor llevaba con fervor sus manos a la boca para emanar un grito que fuera, en teoría, escuchable.  
Pero era imposible.  
El suelo retumbaba débilmente en consecuencia de los miles de pies que zapateaban ferozmente, expectantes. Hambrientos. Nerviosos.  
Akaashi casi sintió el impulso de tirar su propio cabello, solo para dejar escapar un poco de tensión que se acumulaba en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, se obligó a mantener la compostura, tirando de sus lentes obsesivamente por el puente de su nariz en busca de un poco de alivio.

― ¡Y aquí va de nuevo, Bokuto Koutarou, alentando a la multitud para aplaudir su saque!

Bokuto se posicionó, finalmente. Esperó unos cuantos segundos y buscó obsesivamente a una familiar figura entre el público. Y, una vez que la encontró, se aseguró de captar cada centímetro de la oscura mirada de Akaashi.  
Sonrió. Estaba tranquilo. Estaba bien.  
Si Akaashi lo observaba, estaría todo bien.

― ¡Muy bien, mundo! ―el sonido del pitido se hizo escuchar en todo el gimnasio y Bokuto elevó rápidamente una de sus manos, elevando, a su vez, la pelota. El gimnasio entero estalló en vítores y gritos mientras el jugador remataba la pelota con aquella fuerza que solo él sabía emplear. ― ¡Anímenme!

La pelota aterrizó al lado opuesto de la cancha, estáticamente. Los jugadores de Schweiden anclados en su posición como si no supieran lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y el pitido que indicaba un punto para los Black Jackals, fue todo lo que Bokuto necesitó para estallar en un caos de saltos y palmadas en la espalda por parte de Hinata y Atsumu, viéndose rápidamente involucrado en un remolino de éxtasis que ni el mismo fue capaz de parar.  
Bokuto se detuvo solo un segundo para dirigir nuevamente su mirada a las gradas. Akaashi se encontraba de pie, extasiado a su manera, con los cabellos completamente revueltos como si acabara de entrar de una tormenta. Sonreía en su dirección, comunicándole con la mirada todo lo que ahora no podía articular con palabras.  
Bokuto se detuvo nuevamente, esta vez, para alzar ambas manos en su dirección, captando la atención de todos los espectadores y uno que otro jugador que esperaba continuar rápidamente con el partido. Dibujó un circulo alrededor de su boca, rezando para que las palabras que estaba por articular no quedaran olvidadas en un vacío de vítores y aplausos, y gritó:

― ¡Keiji Akaashi, por favor, cásate conmigo!


End file.
